Ben x Gwen
by Elmarquez
Summary: Era un día nublado, y los tennyson habían decidido acampar cerca de un lago en el bosque, como era costumbre, cosas raras pasarían, pero en especial para ellos dos. Benxgwen
1. Peligro letal

BENXGWEN

ESTA HISTORIA ES FICCION Y NO CORRESPONDE CON LA SERIE, LA SERIE ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, ESTA HISTORIA ES SIMPLEMENTE PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

Era un día nublado, y los tennyson habían decidido acampar cerca de un lago en el bosque, como era costumbre, cosas raras pasarían, pero en especial para ellos dos. (Benxgwen)

Ben (B) Abuelo Max (M) Gwen (G)

M- Niños, levántense a desayunar, quien quiere viseras de salamandra, son buenas para el oído.

Ben y Gwen salen del camper y ven el extraño platillo que su abuelo les había preparado, como pudieron lograron deshacerse de aquella extraña comida.

B- aahh, estoy satisfecho, bueno voy a explorar un poco

G- Ben recuerda que tienes que ayudarnos a arreglar el campamento

B- si, lo sé

Gwen entra al camper a terminar sus tareas y Ben se queda fuera mirando todo lo que tenía que hacer.

B- soy un héroe, y los héroes no hacemos tareas como estas

Dicho esto sale de ahí adentrándose al bosque en dirección al lago.

B- vaya este es un gran lago, me pregunto que habrá debajo, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Me convertiré en acuático e investigare, aquí vamos.

En el camper.

G- Aahh!!, ese tonto no hizo nada, seguro fue a curiosear por el bosque, es un holgazán

M- Gwen en donde está tu primo y por qué no ha hecho nada

G- el tarado se fue a jugar al bosque, ojala y se pierda

M- mmm, no es bueno que haya ido solo, se puede meter en problemas, será mejor que vayas a encontrarlo, yo terminare esto

G- pero abuelo

M- ya Gwen, ve

G- aahh, ni que fuera su niñera

B- vaya esto es muy profundo y grande.

Decía acuático mientras buceaba en el lago, observaba los peces y todas las formas de vida que ahí había, de repente observo una luz que se encontraba en el fondo, parecía provenir de una máquina.

B- ¿qué rayos es eso? Será mejor que vaya a investigar

Ben se acerco y efectivamente se trataba de una máquina, era grande, casi tres veces mayor que el camper del abuelo, una luz intermitente se podía ver desde el cristal que servía de ventana, se veía que era una maquina vieja, estaba corroída y tenía mucho moho.

B- ¡órale! Que máquina, es grande pero, ya está muy vieja, debe ser alguna nave o algún robot extraterrestre, se parece a los de Vilgax, hay una luz dentro de él, ¿será su celda de poder?

Ben toco al robot por la parte del cristal y la luz dejo de parpadear por un par de segundo, luego brillo con una luz verdosa, se había reactivado.

B- ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hice? esta cosa se está moviendo

L a máquina después de reorganizar sus datos, analizo el cuerpo de acuático y encontró el omnitrix, esta máquina había sido enviada tiempo atrás a buscar el reloj, y por fin lo había encontrado.

La máquina tomo a Ben con uno de sus brazos mecánicos, pero en ese momento el sonido del reloj anunciaba que su tiempo se había agotado, Ben volvió a la normalidad y pudo zafarse del robot, nadando rápidamente a la superficie.

B- gag, gag, por poco y no lo logro.

G- Ben ¿qué estás haciendo aquí fenómeno? Estas en serios problemas

B- Y que lo digas, ¡corre!

Pero en ese momento el robot sale del agua bloqueándoles el paso hacia el bosque

G- Ben ahora que rayos has hecho

B- nada solo estaba buceando cuando encontré esta máquina, seguramente quiere el omnitrix

G- ¿y que estaba haciendo en el fondo del lago?

B- yo que sé, lo único que sí es seguro es que le voy a patear su trasero metálico

G- podrías hacerlo, si no hubieras estado jugando con el reloj

B- ya no me lo reproches, algo se me ocurrirá

En ese momento la máquina arremete contra ellos, Gwen lo esquiva fácilmente, pero a Ben le cuesta trabajo.

G- te has confiado mucho en el reloj, Ben

B- ¡cállate! Aún sin el reloj puedo ser un héroe

G- eso lo quiero ver

Ben se quedo mirando el robot fijamente para encontrar algún punto débil, el ya había luchado con robots como estos, así que ya tenía algo de experiencia y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

B- esta cosa ya es muy vieja, no será difícil destruirla, aún sin el omnitrix

De repente, vio una abertura que dejaba ver un complejo sistema de cableado, la fisura seguramente se produjo años atrás, tal vez producto de una pelea.

B- Gwen, tengo una idea, pero tienes que distraerlo un poco

G- y por qué mejor no lo haces tú, "héroe"

B- vamos, confía en mí

Gwen no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que Ben le decía, y atrajo al monstruo de metal hacia ella, mientras tanto, Ben tomaba una rama puntiaguda que estaba cerca de él. La bestia peleaba ferozmente contra Gwen, pero ella con su sorprendente agilidad, podía esquivar todos sus ataques, pero de pronto, tropezó con una roca, lastimándose el tobillo, la máquina levanto sus brazos mecánicos para dejarlos caer sobre una indefensa Gwen, cuándo…

B- toma esto chatarra oxidada, deja en paz a mi prima

Y diciendo esto encajo fuertemente la estaca en la abertura del robot provocando un corto circuito en él, el robot se paralizo y su celda de poder se apago, lo habían derrotado, Ben se acerco a Gwen y le dijo:

B- ¿necesitas ayuda primita?

G- yo puedo sola, pero gracias, por casi dejar que un robot gigante me aplaste

Pero en ese momento un crujido los saco de su pelea, era el robot, se estaba colapsando justo hacia donde ellos estaban, Ben tomo a Gwen por el brazo y la arrojo fuera del alcance del robot, pero cuando el intento escapar ya era demasiado tarde, los brazos mecánicos lo habían prensado.

G- ¡Ben! No!!!!

Gwen corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ben, quien había quedado atrapado por la parte del tórax entre los dos brazos mecánicos, el estaba inconsciente y sangraba por la boca.

G- Ben esto ha sido mi culpa, lo siento

Gwen lloraba mientras trataba de quitar los brazos de encima del cuerpo de Ben, en ese momento llego el abuelo Max.

G- abuelo ayúdame por favor, Ben está atrapado

El abuelo reviso rápidamente a Ben

M- Tranquila Gwen, Ben está vivo, pero está gravemente lastimado, tiene las costillas rotas, espero y no le hayan perforado algún órgano importante, hay que llevarlo al camper, ayúdame

G- si

Secándose las lagrimas, Gwen ayudo al abuelo a llevar a Ben devuelta al campamento, estando ahí, el abuelo le practico los primeros auxilios.

M- ya le aplique los primeros auxilios, pero sigue en estado grave, y me preocupa que todavía no recupere la consciencia, necesito medicinas para tratar sus heridas, pero tengo que ir hasta la ciudad y todavía no termino de arreglar el camper, Gwen, te quedaras a cuidar de Ben mientras yo voy a comprar lo que necesito, ¿esta bien?

Después de eso el abuelo salió del camper para internarse en el bosque, el silencio que hacia esa tarde torturaba a Gwen, y recordando a Ben, volvió a entrar en el camper, se quedo observándolo por mucho tiempo, le dolía demasiado ver ese semblante dolorido en su rostro, Gwen se acerco un poco más a donde estaba recostado Ben y se arrodillo a su lado, una mueca de dolor se suscitó en el semblante de Ben, ella agacho la cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de él, y sollozando le dijo:

G- no te mueras Ben, resiste, no me dejes por favor, tonto

Ben en su inconsciencia solo alcanzo a hilar una sola palabra

B- Gwen…

Ella solo lloro más, y apoyo su cabeza, casi escondiéndola en el hombro de Ben, así paso toda la noche, llorando, hasta que el sueño venció su dolor y su culpa.

FIN del primer capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Principios de amor

Bien este ha sido mi primer fic, y espero no sea el último, manden sus comentarios y díganme si les gusto y si quieren que lo continúe, mi correo es Berkmanuel , por si quieren escribirme y darme sugerencias o reclamos.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	2. Principios de amor

CAPITULO 2

PRINCIPIOS DE AMOR

Gwen Recordaba en sueños lo que había sucedido el día anterior y lentamente salía de esa pesadilla a la realidad, despertada por los primeros rayos del sol, en ese momento, recuerda a Ben e inmediatamente lo busca, encontrándose con su rostro, que le estaba mirando.

-buenos días, fenómeno, te encuentras bien- ,- Ben ya estas consciente, que bien pero… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Ben la observo un momento y respondió. –Solo te observaba dormir, te veías muy linda.

Gwen se sonrojo ante ese comentario y observo fijamente a Ben –Gwen tienes los ojos rojos ¿acaso estuviste llorando por mi?-,- eso no te incumbe, pero dime tu, como te sientes-,-bueno, me duele todo el cuerpo pero sobreviviré, lo único que tengo es un hambre atroz, mmm… ¿Dónde está el abuelo?-,- el fue a la ciudad por medicinas para tratar tus heridas-,- ya veo-.

Ben trato de incorporarse pero el dolor aun era demasiado fuerte.

-Ben, no deberías moverte, aun estas malherido, tienes suerte de no desayunar hoy lo que el abuelo prepara, yo te hare el desayuno pero tu quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-,-está bien solo no vayas a envenenarme- Gwen salió de la pequeña habitación, sorprendida aun por las palabras de su primo- el nunca me había dicho algo así ¿acaso el golpe le afecto el cerebro?- termino de preparar el desayuno y se lo llevo a Ben en una charola,- aquí tienes Ben-.

Ben trato de comer, pero el dolor al moverse era insoportable,-parece que no puedo comer Gwen, ¿me podrías ayudar?-,-está bien pero si le dices a alguien…-,-si lo sé…- Gwen tomo la cuchara y le dio de comer a Ben, pero esto le producía una sensación que no podía describir, terminaron de desayunar y los dos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Gwen se levanto y le dijo Ben,- voy a terminar lo que me corresponde y hare tus tareas, pero cuando te recuperes harás las tuyas y las mías-. Ben solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Gwen salió y lo dejo en la habitación, el estaba muy pensativo y algo preocupado, pasaron un par de horas y por fin Gwen entro de nuevo a la habitación, se veía agotada y se sentó al lado de Ben,- fiu, por fin termine, ya es tarde y el abuelo dijo que llegaría al anochecer así que…-,-Gwen…- interrumpió Ben,- tengo algo muy importante que decirte- el semblante del chico cambio por completo y la seriedad de sus palabras preocupo a la peli naranja –dime Ben ¿te sientes mal?-,-no, no es eso, es solo que he estado pensando todo este tiempo, en que tu eres una persona muy importante para mí, lo supe desde que el omnitrix se iba a autodestruir y esos wildivines te capturaron y pensé que…bueno tu sabes-,- lo sé Ben, somos familia y…-,- No, te equivocas, desde aquel momento no pude dejar de pensar en ti, y conocí realmente mis sentimientos, tú te has convertido en una persona realmente importante para mí, y no quiero perderte nunca, aunque en ello me vaya la vida.

Ben se quedo mirando a Gwen, quien estaba totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras el tomo su mano y prosiguió.

-Gwen solo hasta hace poco he podido darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, y ahora que estuve al borde de la muerte quiero confesarte que yo…yo… te … yo te amo.- Gwen quedo helada ante estas palabras, solo agacho la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar, Ben la observo y solo desvió la mirada diciendo,-perdona si te he lastimado tanto Gwen pero era algo que no podía soportar callarlo un segundo mas, lo siento…- Ben volvió su mirada a Gwen, pero ella se había acercado a él, lentamente junto su rostro con el de su primo y de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras que Ben, tanto había soñado con escuchar,-yo también te amo- los dos se miraron un momento y acercaron un poco mas sus rostros pero en ese momento, un fuerte golpe sacudió el camper sacándolos de ese momento perfecto, era la maquina, no la habían destruido por completo y venia a reclamar al omnitrix, Ben se incorporo inmediatamente pero una punzada de dolor lo devolvió al piso,- ¡Ben! No te muevas, tienes las costillas fracturadas, si te mueves solo vas a empeorar las cosas-, - pero esa cosa va a destruir el camper sino hago algo-,-Ben por favor, no te arriesgues-,- lo siento Gwen pero no soportaría perderte una vez más, tienes que huir por favor-,- no Ben no te voy a abandonar-,- tienes que hacerlo no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa.

Ben como puede sale del camper, la bestia lo estaba esperando e inmediatamente lo ataca,- ahora si pedazo de chatarra te voy a regresar al lago de donde saliste-.

Entonces Ben toma el omnitrix y se transforma en cuatro brazos, y acto seguido ataca con furia al robot, Gwen solo puede observar como cuatro brazos lucha contra aquella maquina que casi le quita la vida, en ese momento el robot golpea a ben y lo levanta para luego arrojarlo al suelo, Gwen trata de ayudarlo pero el robot la golpea arrojándola fuera de la pelea, Ben observo esto y lo hizo enfurecer de tal manera que atravesó y partió de un solo golpe al robot y pulverizo todas sus partes para que no volviera a atacarlos,-Gwen, te encuentras bien-,-si eso creo, ¿pero tu como estas?-,-bien, dentro de lo que cabe…argh.- cuatro brazos se inca por el dolor y escupe sangre en ese momento el tiempo del reloj se agota y reaparece Ben, Gwen se acerca a él y tomándolo por el brazo lo ayuda a entrar de nuevo al camper y lo recuesta sobre la cama,- Ben no debiste arriesgarte de esa manera-,-lo siento Gwen, pero no quería que te hicieran daño, sabes que daría mi vida por ti- en ese momento el abuelo Max llega, y al ver el desastre que había fuera del camper entra cautelosamente a este con el fin de averiguar qué había pasado, encontrando a sus dos nietos enfrascados en una extraña conversación- Ben sobre lo que paso esta tarde, creo que lo mejor será que guardemos el secreto, nadie lo entendería, ni siquiera el abuelo, y lo más seguro es que nos separaran a los dos-,-sí, creo que será lo mejor aunque…aaargh!!!- Ben grito por el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas, estas habían empeorado y el ya no respondía, el abuelo entro entonces apresuradamente y reviso el cuerpo de Ben, Gwen lo observo sorprendida y temerosa al mismo tiempo, ¿el abuelo habría escuchado su conversación?

-lo siento Gwen pero esta vez ya no puedo hacer nada-,-pero abuelo tienes que hacer algo no puedes dejarlo morir-,-lo siento Gwen, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y yo no tengo su tipo-,-puedes probar con la mía-,-pero es muy peligroso, si no lo eres el moriría-,-pero si no lo intentamos será igual, por favor abuelo-,- está bien, creo que es mejor que no hacer nada- el abuelo saco todo lo necesario para realizar la transfusión, el proceso fue doloroso pero paso sin mayores problemas- ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que funcione-,-funcionara abuelo yo se que si-,- y ahora Gwen, quiero que me expliques lo que dijiste hace un momento-,-eso no importa abuelo-,- no, si importa, además yo ya he observado ciertos comportamientos extraños entre ustedes dos y quiero saber que está pasando- Gwen no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo a su abuelo, desde los pequeños roces del pasado hasta lo ocurrido esa misma tarde.-Gwen, quiero que entiendas que esto es algo muy serio y que ustedes dos no pueden seguir así-,-pero abuelo yo…- en ese momento Ben comenzaba a despertarse de su estado, el tratamiento había dado resultado, Gwen no pudo soportarlo más y abrazo a su primo con fuerza dándole un beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada seria de su abuelo, Ben observo al abuelo y le pregunto lo ocurrido el le conto todo, exceptuando la confesión de Gwen,-gracias por salvarme abuelo-,- no me lo agradezcas a mí, fue Gwen la que te salvo, ella te dio su sangre-,-muchas gracias Gwen- ella solo pudo seguir abrazándolo, el abuelo al mirar esta escena, sabía que los problemas solo acababan de empezar.

Fin del segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews e ideas, gracias por leer. Me tarde un poquito y me disculpo, jejejeje.


	3. Una difícil decisión

CAPITULO 3

UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN

Esa misma noche el abuelo de los dos chicos se paso arreglando el camper, quería salir temprano para regresarlos a los dos con sus padres, la situación que tenía entre manos lo superaba y no quería que pasara a mayores, se quedarían un par de días a lo mucho en la ciudad que estaba cerca del bosque a donde él había ido por las medicinas, para cuando los dos se despertaron, estaban a medio camino de la ciudad.

-abuelo, ¿qué está pasando, adonde vamos?-

-no pasa nada Gwendolyn, pasaremos un par de días en la ciudad que está cerca de aquí, luego, no sé qué hacer-

Gwen se preocupo al oír estas palabras, su abuelo se comportaba definitivamente muy raro esa mañana, solo esperaba que Ben no se enterara de lo que ella le había dicho a su abuelo, al llegar al lugar pararon en un restaurante, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Ben no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, miraba muy raros a los dos, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a hablarse ni a mirarse en toda la mañana.

-muy bien no se qué está pasando aquí pero quiero saberlo de una vez abuelo-

-no es nada Ben- después se levanto de la mesa y agregó –quiero a los dos de vuelta en el camper, inmediatamente-dicho esto salió inmediatamente del lugar.

Los dos se miraron un instante y Gwen agacho la cabeza, Ben la observo unos instantes e inmediatamente intuyo lo que estaba pasando, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el camper, no sabía qué hacer en esos instantes, ni que pensar, lo más seguro es que los separarían, y el no podía soportar esa idea, no otra vez.

-Gwen, ¿qué es lo que el abuelo sabe…acerca…de nosotros?-

-anoche, el escucho parte de nuestra conversación, después de eso, yo le dije todo-

-¿pero por qué?-

-no podremos mantenerlo más en secreto, en estas circunstancias ya no se puede-

-y, ¿que pasara ahora?-

-no lo sé-

Los dos salieron del restaurante, desanimados por lo que seguramente les esperaba, rápidamente partieron de ahí, se dirigieron al hotel más cercano, pero esta vez su abuelo no eligió una habitación para los tres, sino dos, al llegar dejaron a Gwen en la que le correspondía, y los dos entraron a la de al lado.

-Benjamin, tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo-

-Ya sé de lo que quieres hablar abuelo, y mi respuesta es no-

-Benjamin, me has decepcionado varias veces, has traicionado mi confianza y aun así…-

-esto no se trata de ti abuelo, se trata de mí y de ella-

-estas muy equivocado Benjamin, esto se acabo, pasado mañana regresaran con sus padres-

-pero…-

-pero nada, saldré un momento, tu quédate aquí-

Ben impotente y enfadado por la reacción de su abuelo, solo se sentó enfrente de una venta a observar, miro como su abuelo salía del hotel y se dirigía al café que estaba justo al lado, después de eso escucho como tocaban la puerta, se acercó y preguntó quién era, Gwen contesto del otro lado, el chico abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama, ella se acerco y preguntó a Ben.

-¿qué te ha dicho el abuelo?-

-….-

-¿tan malo es?-

-pasado mañana el nos llevara de regreso, nos separaran-

-me lo temía, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, jamás nos dejarán Ben-

-no lo permitiré Gwen, los dos nos iremos esta noche, empezaremos una vida lejos de todo esto-

-pero como lo haremos, no es tan fácil como eso-

-será difícil, lo sé, pero no es imposible, así que cual es tu decisión Gwen-

-debemos, pensarlo mejor Ben-

-ya no hay nada que pensar, yo te amo y lo dejaría todo por ti, pero tú lo harás-

-está bien Ben, pero como saldremos sin que el abuelo se dé cuenta-

-déjame eso a mí, esta noche…-

En ese momento una enorme explosión sacudió el edificio, los dos se acercaron rápidamente a la ventana pero el humo era tan denso que no les permitía observar, cuando este se disipo, la imagen que tenían ante ellos era aterradora, gran parte de la ciudad solo eran escombros, Ben dirigió su vista hacia el café donde su abuelo había entrado momentos antes de la explosión, estaba completamente destruido,

-¡Abuelo!-

-¿qué sucede Ben?-

Ben salió del Hotel, aun no podía moverse bien, pero tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba su abuelo, rápidamente reviso entre los escombros, pero no había rastros de él, Gwen también revisaba desesperadamente, pero ninguno de los dos podía encontrarlo, de pronto, de entre una pila de escombros, una voz los llamaba, era su abuelo, al llegar con él, Gwen dio un grito, su abuelo estaba muy lastimado, y lo peor es que había perdido el brazo izquierdo.

-Tienen que irse de aquí, él volvió-

-abuelo tranquilízate, conseguiremos ayuda-

-¡no, tienen que irse de aquí!-

En ese momento una voz tenebrosa llamo la atención de los tres.

-Ben tennyson, es realmente un placer para mi conocer por fin al portador del omnitrix-

Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, lamento haberlo puesto tan tarde pero prometo actualizar pronto esta vez, espero les haya gustado dejen muchos reviews, con sugerencias, quejas, etc.

Y ya saben gracias por leer.


	4. Un enemigo poderoso

Capitulo 4

Un enemigo poderoso

-¡quién demonios eres tú!-

-Benjamin, eso ahora no importa, yo solo he venido por una cosa y esa es el omnitrix, entrégamelo ahora mismo o destruiré lo que queda de esta ciudad junto con ustedes-

-¡maldito seas!-

-ben, no intentes pelear con él, es inútil, es muy poderoso, aun con el omnitrix no estás a su altura-

-escucha a tu abuelo tennyson, ahora entrégame el omnitrix, conmigo, tendrá un uso digno de un artefacto tan poderoso, no está hecho para ser el juguete de un mocoso como tu-

-ben tienes que sacar a Gwen de aquí, tienen que huir lo más lejos posible-

-pero abuelo, no puedo dejarte…-

-solo huyan, yo tratare de detenerlo lo más que pueda-

-pero-

-¡solo hazlo Ben!-

Ben se transformo en xlr8 y tomando a gwen entre sus brazos, corrió a toda velocidad alejándose

del lugar.

-no vas a escapar tennyson-

-oye, recuerda que aun estoy aquí estúpido alienígena-

-vamos, Max, no me hagas reír, ni siquiera con tus compañeros plomeros, pudiste hacer algo contra mí-

-tal vez sea cierto pero no dejare que lastimes a mis nietos, pero te felicito al fin has encontrado el omnitrix-

-al buscarlo aquella vez en este asqueroso planeta, el omnitrix solo era un rumor, pero hace tiempo se corrió la voz en la galaxia de que un niño humano lo había encontrado, créeme no soy el único que lo está buscando, muchos más vendrán por él, le estoy facilitando en verdad las cosas a tu nieto-

-descuida, el puede arreglárselas solo-

-tan confianzudo como siempre Max, pero eso puede arreglarse-

Lejos de ahí, ben perdía la transformación, cayendo rendido al piso junto con gwen, mirando hacia atrás, vieron como otra explosión sucedía en el lugar que habían dejado minutos antes.

-¡abuelo!-

-tranquilízate gwen-

-¡cómo puedo tranquilizarme, el abuelo probablemente está muerto, porque no hiciste nada, porque no te transformaste en héroe y lo salvaste!-

-gwen, yo… eso era lo que él quería-

-¡era lo que él quería o lo que tú querías!-

-gwen, yo…solo… lo siento en verdad, pero el seguramente estará bien, recuerdas el viaje al futuro, el aún seguía ahí-

-sí, pero el futuro puede ser influenciado por decisiones como esta-

-descuida, solo esperare a que se recargue el omnitrix, te llevare a la ciudad más cercana y volveré por el abuelo, el estará bien te lo aseguro-

-está bien-

Cuando el omnitrix finalmente se cargo, ben se transformo de nuevo en xlr8 y tomo a gwen en sus brazos y se dirigió a la ciudad más cercana, que estaba a unos veinte kilómetros de ahí, al llegar, usaron la identificación del abuelo que ben había tomado previamente para escapar ese día, para registrarse en un hotel, ya ahí, dejo a gwen en la habitación, era de de noche y al parecer ya se había calmado un poco.

-gwen, regresare a la ciudad, buscare al abuelo-

-está bien-

-cuídate mientras vuelvo y no salgas por ningún motivo-

-je, tu nunca escuchabas, pero yo se que hacer en algunas "situaciones"-

-está bien, regresare más o menos al amanecer-

-de acuerdo, cuídate-

Ben se dirigió a la salida, pensando si en verdad había hecho lo correcto, mirando un momento la noche recordó las palabras de su prima, un automóvil al pasar lo saco de sus pensamientos, y tomando el reloj, se transformo en aquel alienígena veloz y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro con aquel ser extraño, al llegar ahí, le sorprendió el número de policías que investigaban el lugar, y no era para menos, la destrucción completa de una ciudad no ocurre todos los días ni tan repentinamente, busco llegar hasta donde había visto por última vez a su abuelo, pero al encontrar el lugar, no pudo reconocerlo bien, la segunda explosión no había dejado casi escombros, todo el lugar donde se encontraban el hotel y el café, ahora solo se podía apreciar un inmenso cráter producto de la segunda explosión. No había rastros de su abuelo ni del camper.

-no, esto no puedes ser, abuelo que he hecho-

Cabizbajo, se incorporo y se dispuso a volver al hotel donde se encontraba su prima, para decirle la terrible verdad, ella tenía razón, había tomado una mala decisión y ahora su abuelo estaba muerto.

-esto no se quedara así, sea quien sea ese sujeto me las pagara, lo juro abuelo-

Pero, no se percato de la presencia de un policía que al observarlo de lejos alerto a los demás.

-oye tú, ¿qué estás haciendo en este lugar?-

-maldición me descubrieron, debo huir-

Ben tomo el reloj y selecciono nuevamente a aquel ser azul, pero cuando estaba a punto de transformarse una mano lo sujeto firmemente del brazo impidiendo que lograra su cometido.

-que crees que estás haciendo aquí niño, eres un sobreviviente, donde están tus padres-

Ben miro aterrado a su alrededor, mas policías se acercaban, no tenia escapatoria cuando…

-no se preocupen, yo me hare cargo de él-

-no puede ser, tu eres-

Bueno este es el capitulo cuatro, espero y les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza je, pero espero poder actualizar más seguido, gracias por su apoyo a silver D. wolf y al maestro jedi, no olviden dejar muchos reviews y gracias por leer.


	5. Una batalla imposible

CAPITULO 5

UNA BATALLA IMPOSIBLE

Una fuerza inexplicable, sacudió a los hombres que estaban al lado de Ben, fueron arrastrados varios metros lejos del niño, al parecer la energía generada había sido tan fuerte que los cuerpos de los policías prácticamente fueron destrozados, Ben solo pudo observar una nube de polvo, un par de segundos después, ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel alienígena que había matado a su abuelo se encontraba justo enfrente de él, su mirada era amenazadora y sombría, miro fijamente al chico y agregó con una sonrisa forzada y burlona.

-tú y tu abuelo se parecen mucho, siempre sacrificándose por los demás y tratándose de hacer los héroes, un momento, lo olvidaba, lo abandonaste hace tan solo unas horas, me pregunto ¿por qué?- a cada palabra el rostro de ben se tornaba mas y mas furioso- tú no tienes ni una pizca del valor que tenia tu abuelo en sus días de gloria, pero algo si es seguro, tienes las agallas suficientes para volver al campo de batalla, completamente solo, aquella niña con la que huiste, se ve que es muy importante para ti, ¿cual es tu relación con ella?- Ben, no dijo nada- Bueno, eso no importa, entrégame el omnitrix o voy a matarla.

-¡así como mataste a mi abuelo maldito!-

-¿tu abuelo?, no lo sé, como te había dicho te falta el valor que él tiene, creo que lo subestime un poco, aunque por ahora solo está viviendo tiempo extra, lo único que hizo fue aplazar su muerte y adelantar la tuya-

Ben se alegro al escuchar las palabras de aquel ser tan extraño, su abuelo aun seguía con vida, en verdad era un tipo duro, sin embargo una mano lo sujeto por el cuello con fuerza levantándolo en el aire.

-Benjamin, ¿que tu abuelo nunca te enseño a no bajar la guardia?

-su... suéltame maldito monstruo-

-oh, que decepción, como te dije antes, un simple niño como tú no merece portar el omnitrix-

Entonces aquel alienígena arrojo fuertemente a Ben contra el piso, el dolor que sintió fue extrañamente más doloroso que de costumbre, normalmente el habría resistido un golpe así.

-he esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, creo que fue hace tan solo unos 50 años que yo llegue a este planeta, al llegar aquí busque el omnitrix por todo el globo, pero no obtuve ningún resultado, y fue así que conocí a tu abuelo, se decía que los plomeros conocían y poseían varios objetos alienígenas así fue que decidí infiltrarme en su base secreta para ver si podía sacar información, pero ellos me descubrieron, ese día Max perdió a muchos de sus compañeros, él fue el único que pudo darme un poco de pelea, así que le perdone la vida, después de eso deje varios robots vigilantes por todo el planeta, con la esperanza de que el omnitrix algún día apareciera, perdí el rastro de varios de ellos, pero es una suerte que uno de ellos me enviara una señal, fue así como te encontré Tennyson-

Ben pensó por unos instantes, habían pasado tantas cosas que se había olvidado por completo del robot que había enfrentado hacia un par de días y de su estado convaleciente, de pronto la voz del alienígena lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pero soy generoso Benjamin, aunque con ayuda de tu abuelo lograste escapar de mi, te daré una oportunidad entonces, si logras derrotarme, puedes quedarte con el omnitrix, pero si fallas me quedare con él y destruiré tu planeta, ¿aceptas?.

-maldito seas...-

-bueno al parecer, creo que eso es un sí jejeje, ¿listo?-

Ben difícilmente se incorporo, su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido y eso que aun no había empezado a luchar, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo como si pesara una tonelada.

-Puedes usar cualquier alienígena que quieras Benjamin, de todos modos el resultado, será el mismo-

Ben no sabía qué hacer, aquel sujeto era realmente fuerte, la forma en que eliminó a aquellos sujetos jamás la había visto en ningún otro ser que el haya conocido antes, la rapidez podría ser que funcionara para atacarlo pero no sabía exactamente como se movía y su debilidad latente era un problema, así que decidió transformarse en el único alienígena tan duro como para resistir los ataques y con la capacidad para regenerarse, Ben escogió entonces en el reloj a diamante pensando que este le podría dar un poco de ventaja, sujeto entonces a su enemigo por el cuello, pero este logro zafarse con una facilidad sorprendente apareciendo a un lado del gigante verde, golpeándolo en el costado lo mando a volar hacia una pila de escombros, aun en la forma en la que estaba, ese golpe realmente había dolido, ben coloco las manos en la tierra para atacarlo desde abajo, sin embargo el ser dio un gran salto, eludiendo los cristales que brotaban de la tierra.

Ben disparo rápidamente una ráfaga de proyectiles contra él pero desapareció de nuevo antes de que estos le impactaran, tratando de adivinar su próximo ataque volteo a su lado para ver si haría lo mismo que la vez anterior, al verlo, transformo su brazo derecho en una afilada cuchilla, golpeo, pero él la detuvo con suma facilidad.

-Benjamin, vamos, en serio esto es todo lo que tienes, es que acaso no te importa la vida de los humanos, piensa en tu abuelo, piensa en aquella chica jajaja-

Ben enfurecido por esas palabras transformo su otro brazo para golpearlo pero retrocediendo solo un poco logro esquivar el ataque, diamante golpeo varias veces pero el resultado era el mismo, era demasiado rápido como para conectarle un solo golpe.

-Maldita sea, si tan solo pudiera golpearte-

-créeme que eso no haría ninguna diferencia niño-

Y deteniéndose dejo que el brazo lo golpeara, el golpe fue limpio pero, no logro mover realmente a aquel sujeto, además su brazo se rompió al contacto con el cuerpo del ser.

-¿Quien demonios eres tú?-

-¿sorprendido?, es la misma reacción que me esperaba, la que todos tienen jajaja-

Ben retrocedió unos pasos, jamás había sentido un miedo tan profundo como aquel que recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante, normalmente era en esos casos cuando aparecía su abuelo para rescatarlo, pero ahora él no estaba ahí, ni siquiera Gwen que era de mucha ayuda en esas ocasiones aunque él lo negara.

-bueno, ahora es mi turno para atacar-

Benjamin, observo sin poder mover ni un solo musculo como aquella criatura se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, trataba de huir pero sus piernas no le respondían, ben se preparo para lo que seguramente sería una paliza pero, solo sintió una leve presión en el pecho, en ese momento el omnitrix emitió la luz que indicaba que el tiempo se había agotado.

-has perdido, Tennyson-

Ben cayo rendido en el suelo, aun sin poder creer con lo que se había enfrentado, -ha llegado la hora, entrégame el omnitrix- sin embargo una voz interrumpió la escena.

-¡Ben levántate!-

Bueno amigos despues de un largo tiempo aquí está el capitulo 5, la verdad no sé cuando subiré el próximo capitulo pero ya nos estamos acercando al final, eso sí de que lo termino lo termino, por cierto me equivoque en el capítulo 3 el abuelo pierde el brazo derecho.

por favor dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias, remarco quejas jejeje, bueno nos leemos.


	6. Al final

Vaya, no lo puedo creer han pasado casi seis años desde que empecé a hacer este fic, muchas cosas han pasado y la verdad ya no tenía la inspiración para seguir con este pero pensé que sería injusto para las personas, que a pesar de seis años lo seguían leyendo, me gustaría agradecer a todos ustedes por leerlo durante todo este tiempo, en serio muchas gracias, y bueno ya sin más que decir le dedicare este ultimo capitulo a un cuate que me cayo muy bien y sus historias me inspiraron a entrarle al benxgwen, al maestro jedi,, va por usted colega jejeje, bueno, disfruten el ultimo capitulo.

Ben x Gwen

Capitulo 6 ultimo capitulo

Al final

Ben miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que Gwen había regresado, pero ella estaba vistiendo el traje de lucky girl,

-¡huye, huye rápido de aquí tonta!- grito ben desesperadamente, Gwen se enfado aun mas al verlo en ese estado, ere deprimente que estuviera tan humillado, ella saco del cinturón que portaba una prenda y la arrojo cerca de donde ben se encontraba. –¡reconoces eso!- contesto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, el niño un poco confundido volteo a ver lo que ella había arrojado, al notar lo que era, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, hasta que dejo rodar un par de lagrimas, era la camisa que usaba su abuelo totalmente desgarrada y manchada de sangre -así es ben, el ya no está aquí, pero crees que a él le hubiera gustado verte en este estado, ¡levántate!- ben la volvió a observar, se veía tan decidida esta vez mas que nunca, su mirada reflejaba también tristeza pero al mismo tiempo determinación, -tal vez tu ya te hayas rendido pero yo hare pagar al maldito por lo que ha hecho- dicho esto bajo corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los dos, pero en ese instante el ser volteo a mirar a ben y haciendo una malévola sonrisa en su rostro , le dijo al aturdido chico.

-esto será divertido jejeje-

Ben volvió de su shock al escuchar estas palabras, inmediatamente trato de ponerse de pie para detener al alienígena pero una punzada de dolor lo volvió a tender en el piso, impotente solo pudo gritar desde donde se encontraba, -no le hagas nada, ya te dije que te entregare el omnitrix- pero no escucho mas, Gwen arremetió contra el ser con una patada pero este ni se inmuto, ella cayó al piso y rodo lejos de él, cerca de ahí se encontraba un tubo de acero, ella lo observo, y lo tomo en seguida, se preparo nuevamente en una posición de pelea, y volvió a atacarlo con la misma suerte de antes, ella lanzaba una y otra vez estocadas que pasaban cortando el aire cerca del cuerpo del alienígena sin embargo su rostro no había cambiado para nada, una sonrisa diabólica era lo único que se alcanzaba a percibir, Gwen al notar esto solo la hizo enfurecer.

-vaya Tennyson, al menos esta chica muestra más agallas que tú, será una delicia asesinarla-

-tan solo inténtalo- respondió Gwen

-con mucho gusto-

El ser esquivo la patada que había lanzado la pequeña y la sujeto fuertemente del cuello –y ahora basta ya de juegos- lentamente el ser empezó a estrangularla, Gwen comenzó a jadear buscando aire, el alienígena volteo a observar a ben quien se encontraba a duras penas dirigiéndose hacia él, -¡detente!- gritaba el chico desesperadamente.

-jajaja, observa muy bien esto, pues tu cobardía será la culpable de la muerte de ella y la destrucción de tu planeta-

Pero al voltear de nuevo hacia ella, ella sostenía en su mano un objeto redondo con una luz roja intermitente, -yo soy más inteligente que el bobo, trágate esto-

La sonrisa del alíen cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa al sentir introducido ese explosivo en su boca, y mas cuando ella cerro de una patada la misma, la explosión fue grande pero al parecer aquel ser la contuvo toda, fue así que soltó a Gwen en el proceso, ella al verse libre se levanto inmediatamente y acudió a ayudar a su primo, este aun estaba sorprendido por aquella maniobra de Gwen.

-Vamos levántate- decía Gwen mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-co… como lo hiciste, diamante ni siquiera pudo hacerle un solo rasguño-

-era un artefacto creado por los plomeros, no era una simple bomba-

Sin embargo ben detuvo en seco a Gwen.

-eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, tienes que huir sálvate tu, es la única salida yo solo…-

Pero no logro terminar su frase cuando sintió una bofetada en su rostro.

-Ben, si tu no lo derrotas, el mundo estará perdido, por favor, reacciona tu eres de todo menos un co….-

.

.

.

.

.

-maldita sea, eso en serio fue molesto-

Los ojos de Gwen se nublaron, y ben solo pudo sujetarla mientras se desvanecía en sus brazos, de pronto en sus manos, sintió un líquido bastante tibio, levanto una de ellas y vio que estaba totalmente roja.

-¿G…Gwen?-

Ben deposito gentilmente el cuerpo de su prima en el suelo, volteando a ver su torso el cual se encontraba atravesado de costado a costado por el tubo metálico, que la chica hubiera utilizado para enfrentar a aquel ser, ben trato de detener con sus manos a la sangre que emanaba abundantemente de la herida, pero sus intentos eran en vano, de pronto sintió que una mano acariciaba su rostro.

-B… ben- dijo Gwen entre balbuceos

Ben la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y sujeto su mano también,

-Lo siento no supe, protegerte a ti ni al abuelo, jamás debía haber encontrado ese reloj, tu lo merecías mas-

Ben agacho la cabeza.

-N…No digas eso, yo sabía… y seguramente el abuelo…también, ugh, que nosotros no… éramos rivales para ese monstruo… por eso decidimos de alguna forma, proteger… la última esperanza de la tierra, ben, eres un tonto, pero de todas las personas… a las que conozco, tu eres a… la que más confianza… le tengo.

Las lágrimas del chico esta vez brotaban abundantemente, combinándose con la sangre de ella que se encontraba en el piso, sin embargo no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

-siempre arriesgaron sus vidas por alguien que no merecía la pena, siempre me jactaba de ser el mejor y de ser un héroe, cuando ustedes dos me sacaban siempre de todos mis problemas-

Ben solo sujeto la mano de Gwen más fuerte.

-Ben, m… mírame a los ojos-

El chico lentamente volvió su mirada hacia ella, tristemente al ver que los ojos de ella también se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-no… digas eso, yo, volvería a arriesgar… mi vida... cuantas veces fuera necesario

Ben al oír esto entre cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar llorar mas, si eso aun era posible.

-Ben, protege a la tierra por… favor-

Este bajo la mirada nuevamente, pero la chica como pudo levanto su otra mano, obligándolo a mantener la mirada-

-Ben… tú… eres mi héroe-

Fueron las últimas palabras de ella, al decir esto sus manos cayeron al suelo, sin que ben lo pudiera evitar.

.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya Tennyson, es una lástima que haya tenido que hacer eso, pero, ella tenía razón, sellaste el destino de todo este planeta, ahora no lo hagas mas difícil, y entrégame el omnitrix- ben solo seguía hincado sin responder –me estas escuchando, entrégalo ahora- ben se levanto lentamente de donde estaba –no te daré nada- el alienígena frunció el seño -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- ben volteo hacia donde estaba – he dicho, ¡que no te entregare el omnitrix!- el alienígena enfureció aun mas –Maldito mocoso, ya has perdido todo, ¿que piensas hacer contra mí?- ben grito también enfurecido –esto aun no ha terminado-

Acto seguido presiono el reloj de forma violenta pero este aun no había cargado, -reloj estúpido, funciona- grito ben encolerizado, y comenzó a golpear el reloj por todas partes, -siempre me haces esto, desearía que jamás se agotara el tiempo- tras decir esto asesto otro golpe bastante fuerte cerca de la caratula y la parte donde se encontraba el botón, hecho esto el reloj comenzó a iluminarse, la luz sorprendió bastante al alienígena y aben al mismo tiempo, de pronto el omnitrix comenzó a cambia de forma, amoldándose de nuevo al brazo de ben, pero esta vez ocupaba casi por completo su antebrazo, inmediatamente el reloj volvió a emitir la luz que indicaba que está listo, -al fin- grito ben y acciono el omnitrix.

El primer alienígena que apareció tras la luz verde, fue xlr-8, con su magnífica velocidad logro acercarse al alíen pero este aun lo esquivo, -maldita sea- pensó ben, sin rendirse volvió a intentar golpearlo tratando de confundirlo yendo en zig zag en vez de una línea recta creando a la vez una nube de polvo, esta vez logro asestarle un pequeño golpe, por la velocidad que llevaba logro hacerle un poco de daño, pero no lo suficiente, -si tan solo tuviera un poco mas de fuerza, como cuatro brazos- decía el chico mientras intentaba asestar otro golpe, de pronto el símbolo del reloj ilumino otra vez su pecho y lo próximo que vio fu un brazo rojo, que lanzaba fuertemente al alíen a una distancia considerable y luciendo bastante dañado.

Ben se detuvo en seco y observo su actual apariencia,-¿que demonios fue lo que hiciste, que ha sido eso? bastante sorprendido el alienígena postrado y aun sangrando por la boca, le gritaba a ben, este lo observo de nuevo y se dirigió hacia él con paso decidido, el alienígena, solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás, al ver su reacción, maldijo para sus adentros.

-ahora, prepárate a morir-

Diciendo esto ben, volvió a transformarse en xlr-8 para tomar impulso, volvió otra vez a su estrategia de zigzag, - ja eso no volverá a funcionar conmigo- pero al acercarse de nuevo al ser, ben se desvió hacia el aire transformándose en cannonbolt, golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo al alíen una y otra vez, luego transformándose en bestia, sujeto uno de sus brazos, arrancándole el miembro de cuajo, finalmente se convirtió en cuatro brazos y levanto al sujeto por encima de el asfixiándolo de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho aquel alíen con Gwen.

-de… de acuerdo Tennyson, tu ganas- dijo apresuradamente el alienígena.

Pero ben le lanzo una última mirada furiosa.

-esto ya no se trata de ganar-

Y diciéndole esto, arranco su cabeza, ben soltó el cuerpo inerte de este, y arrojo su cabeza con furia al suelo.

-todo ha terminado Gwen- dijo ben mientras una mueca de dolor se presentaba en su rostro, sin embargo esta no era ya por las heridas de la batalla, apesumbradamente volvió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella, volvió a transformarse en ben, y la tomo entres sus brazos, disponiéndose a marcharse de ese lugar, sin embargo, nuevamente una voz lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-has peleado bien Tennyson-

Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de asombro nuevamente, rápidamente, volvió a transformarse en cuatro brazos y volteo, la cabeza del alienígena se encontraba detrás de él, ben no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, sin embargo se preparo para atacarlo nuevamente.

-Tranquilo no será necesario, mi esencia se está desvaneciendo, así como también lo que podría llamarse mi vida, han pasado millones de años desde que otro ser ha podido derrotar a un inmortal, has probado ser digno oponente en batalla y ser merecedor del omnitrix, has ganado y mereces otra oportunidad-

-¿que estás diciendo?-

Pero dicho esto aquel ser se desvaneció con el viento, ben se quedo bastante confundido, pero al ver que realmente todo había terminado, volvió a transformarse en ben, volteo nuevamente hacia donde estaba su prima pero una luz la había cubierto por completo, ben trato de tocarla atravesando la luz, esta era bastante cálida, tomo a Gwen pero de pronto vio como todas sus heridas estaban sanando por completo, ben no lo podía creer, Gwen lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y observo a ben quien la sujetaba a su lado.

El sol ya había comenzado a salir y ella podía ver claramente su rostro,

-buenos días fenómeno, te encuentras bien- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Ben no soporto un instante más y la abrazo fuertemente, sin creerse aun lo afortunado que era,

-te vez linda cuando duermes, pero, eres aun más linda cuando tus ojos me miran-

La soltó un momento sin dejar de abrazarla, para verla de nuevo a la cara, los dos sonrieron de nuevo alegremente, pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos, lentamente el fue acercando su rostro para darle un profundo beso en los labios.

-Gwen, ben, chicos están bien- era su abuelo, quien los había buscado, los dos chicos lo miraron con alegría y corrieron a abrazarlo, este también los abrazo efusivamente,-he visto todo lo que ha pasado benjamín, estoy muy orgullosos de ti- comento el abuelo a ben, -y Gwen veo que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que te vi pelear- Gwen sonrió ante este comentario pero lentamente su sonrisa fue cambiando a un dejo de tristeza, el abuelo comprendió lo que eso significaba, se incorporo lentamente y observo la ciudad en ruinas.

-Bueno es una lástima, pero tendré que aceptar que perdí a mis nietos en esta ciudad, y siendo esta la última locación que supimos de ustedes, aceptare mi responsabilidad ante sus padres-

Los dos chicos al escuchar esto se miraron extrañados el uno al otro.

-Abuelo, entonces esto quiere decir que- dijo ben a su abuelo

-creo que ya sospechaba sus planes desde el principio, además, hoy has demostrado ser todo un hombre benjamín, y, la base de los plomeros en el monte Rushmore podría necesitar una pequeña remodelación, pero debes apresurarte, creo que ya escucho las sirenas de la policía-

Los dos chicos sonrieron alegremente al recibir la aprobación de su abuelo, ben se transformo rápidamente en xlr-8 y tomo entre sus brazos a Gwen.

-Gracias abuelo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y sin decir más desaparecieron del lugar, su abuelo simplemente los observo marcharse sin decir una sola palabra.

-hasta pronto muchachos-.

N.A. (mi historia la hice siguiendo solo la línea temporal de las primeras temporadas de ben 10, cuando era niño, incluyendo la primera película y creo que nada mas, la historia vendría a encajar en lo que paso entre el termino de la serie y el viaje al pasado de la Gwen del futuro, ben 10,000 entraría como un futuro de esta, y también su hijo el cual pensé que sería producto de ellos dos)

MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PONER SUS NOMBRES EN ESTE ESPACIO, PERO NO SE SI ESO VAYA CONTRA LAS REGLAS, ASI QUE SOLO LES MANDO UN MUY AFECTUOSO Y CORDIAL SALUDO. TAL VEZ YA NO ESCRIBA NADA SOBRE ESTA PAREJA PERO SOLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRA.

Muchas gracias a todos y hasta luego, Su amigo Elmarquez.


End file.
